Warm Darkness
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE!][Sequel to Darkness][SephirothSora][Mention of AkuRoku] Sora has a dream of Sephiroth's kiss, and Riku decides they should go see him again!


Tke: I actually… didn't think Darkness would've been so popular. I thought it'd get about… five reviews tops, and I have almost twenty. That may not seem like a lot, but to a writer, that is.

Sora: yeah… so more SephirothSora-ness?

Tke: yup, I really do enjoy SXS

Sora: Isn't that what people write for the Seifer AlsmlyXSquall Leonheart pairing of Final Fantasy 8?

Tke: … so it is… but I guess it can represent SephirothSora, or SquallSora… or others…

Sora: righttttttt…

Tke: LET'S START!

Sora: Tke doesn't own anything but the plot line. Don't sue her, please; she only has about 12 bucks in her pocket.

Tke: and some lint!

Sora: **_sigh_** and some lint.

_Btw, the request was for some random OOC-ness, so don't complain because that was the request._ xD

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_There was a silence, "You're like what… 30 something?"_

_There was a Sora-like pout from Sephiroth, "Are you calling me old?"_

"_Maybeeeeee…."_

"_Well then, you little twerp." Sephiroth's face had an obvious vein on his forehead and one on his right cheek. "We'll have to shut that adorable little mouth of yours."_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sora!"

SMACK!

Sora sat up from his futon, breathing harshly, right fist in the air as if he had just hooked someone. He glanced down and nearly paled.

Riku was sitting there at the end of the futon, looking as if Sora had problems (which he technically DID) and rubbing his now red left cheek.

"S-sorry Ri-kun…"

There was a silence before Riku sighed and patted Sora on the head, "Wanna tell me what you're dreaming about? This wasn't the reason you came over to sleep last night, was it?"

Sora sweatdropped, he was only 16 for gods sake! What could Riku REALLY think that Sora would **_plot_** to dream?

Sora's cheeks turned darker.

Why would he **_plan_** to dream about Sephiroth anyways?

"So… I'm guessing by the way your face is red… it's a crush…"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SEPHIROTH!"

Riku blinked before smirking at the glaring Sora, "So, Sephiroth's his name, eh? Does he like you back?"

"RIKU! I SAID I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"But he must've kissed you, right?" Damn Riku for knowing Sora's expressions so well…

Sora turned a dark red, looking away from his best friend, "That has to do with what?"

"So he obviously likes you." Riku answered, pointing a finger in Sora's face, "Where does he live?"

"… Radiant—hey! RIKU!"

"Let's get the Gummi Ship!"

"RIKU YOU'RE NOT CONTROLING MY LOVE LIFE!"

"HA! YOU SAID IT SORA!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Please don't let Donald and Goofy remember they owe Riku for paying a bill they didn't have money for.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Unfortunately, for Sora, they remembered.

With Donald yelling at Chip and Dale for doing something that they didn't ask him about.

Goofy, sitting there describing Sephiroth to Riku so Riku could know him.

Riku was driving and listening intently to Goofy's words so they knew how to deal with Sephiroth when they got there.

And this is how one very annoyed Sora sat strapped to the Gummi Ship seat with ten different buckles.

Yes, everyone was winning, except for Sora that is.

Sora sat there, pouting. At least they would let him twiddle his damn thumbs or something.

But nooooo, Riku knows Sora all too well. Giving one chance with free (or even almost free) hands, and Sora would be gone the next instant.

"A-hyuk!" Goofy cried out, "We're here!"

Riku was… driving faster? And… HAVING THEM BE A MISSLE!

"Grab a hold of something!" Riku cried, leaning forward in his seat.

Obviously, he knew the Gummi Ship wasn't like his little baby car at home.

But did Riku care?

Nooooo…

Sora paled, gulping.

What the FUCK was he supposed to HOLD onto?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Silver hair flew back, it'd been placed into a low ponytail, however, it was still whipping across the man's face.

Pale pink lips slid into a smirk, the deep voice muttering 'they're here…' like a child.

Aqua-green eyes flashed golden for a second before returning to normal,

The opening of the ship became wide open, the duck stomping out with the dog-like thing following.

'_Perfect…_' The man began to step forward, eyes tightening and mouth into a frown.

But the second a child dressed in black appeared, the eyes became wide, lips opened slightly looking to shape an 'o' very soon.

Next to the child, a miniature version of him stood. Short silver hair and a bluer shade of aqua, yeah, that kid was pretty damn close.

Sephiroth squealed before pulling his long silver hair out of its ponytail and launching himself into a run before tackling the black-clad child.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"It's a good thing we have business to discuss with Leon, isn't it?" Goofy said cheerfully, descending down the ramp.

"Yeah." Sora muttered, "Glorious…" Riku smirked, jabbing his best friend in the ribs with his elbow.

"SORAAAAA!" Came the squeal, next thing anyone knew, Sora and the person rolled a bit away, landing with Sora on bottom and the silver-haired beauty on top of him.

Riku raised a questioning eyebrow at his best friend's predicament.

Sora, however, was gazing into the aqua-green eyes above him, "S-Sephiroth…?"

Riku waved the other two away, smirking, he soon pressed the ship closed and ran after them.

Sephiroth grinned, nose squishing onto Sora's, "Hello there."

Sora blinked, he didn't remember… Sephiroth being _this_ bouncy… "S-Sephi—"

Sephiroth grinned wider, "Call me Sephy, that sounded good, my new nick name!"

The brunette sighed, trying to breath through his nose because Sephiroth was on his lungs.

The gravel beneath him wasn't the most comfortable, nor was the nicely placed foot of a bench under his head.

The hand traveling under his shirt and up to his chest did, though.

Wow.

Wait…

WHAT?

""M-MATTE!" Sora cried out, smacking Sephiroth's hand that had still been under his shirt.

Sephiroth pouted, "Aww, all I wanted was to cop a feel…"

Sora pouted in the man's hands, small tears rounding the ends of his eyes as his cheeks lightly flushed.

Sephiroth blinked, watching Sora go into the ultimate-uke-pose.

"B-but… I need to talk to Leon…"

Sephiroth melted, leaning down, "No way, Squall will just want you all to himself." He teased, "Maybe Cloud too, and those two girls."

Sora blinked, '_Not all are going to be crazy like you…_'

Sephiroth leaned closer, planting a kiss on Sora's nose, "Besides, you haven't come to see me in a while."

X.X.X.X.X.X

It was ten minutes later, Sora found himself at the crystal fissure, where he'd met Saix and Axel.

Speaking of Axel…

"Hey Sephiroth…?"

Sephiroth finished putting his hair back into a ponytail, looking at his brunette… well… his brunette boyfriend was the best term, Sephiroth guessed.

He'd never been in a relationship after all.

"You can see into the dark realm, can't you?"

Sephiroth nodded, cuddling Sora close, the brunette looked ready to leak.

Sora's left cheek buried in Sephiroth's chest, "I was wondering… if Axel found Roxas yet?"

There was a small spirit inside Sora, one that told Sephiroth '_don't tell him everything…_'

Sephiroth recognized the spirit as Roxas's.

Sephiroth blinked, tapping Sora's nose with his finger, "I think he has."

He could've sworn he felt the spirit, Roxas, smile.

Sora sighed, glaring up at Sephiroth; "You can let go of me now."

Sephiroth pouted, "Way to ruin the moment."

"The moment of you peaking into my soul to talk to Roxas? Yeah, right, so emotional."

Sephiroth chuckled, "You dope."

Sora just grinned, his head tilting upwards to see Sephiroth better.

Pale pink lips met tanned red.

Sora's eyes widened, Sephiroth's chin brushing against Sora's nose. Lips parted as Sephiroth turned Sora on his knees instead of sitting, "I think…" Lips met again, "You and him are equally happy."

"Lousy pick up line." Sora muttered against Sephiroth's lips.

Sephiroth grinned, "I know, but you fell for it."

"That I did."

Sephiroth just stood, reaching a hand out to the brunette, "Come on, I've got missions, so I won't always be here."

Sora blinked, "Where will you be?"

Sephiroth just smiled, "Go back to your islands, I'll come by every so often to bug you."

The tanned hand reached up, grabbing onto the pale extension before being pulled up.

Sephiroth leaned over and kissed Sora again, "God I love kissing you."

Sora just smiled.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"So, you're going back home?" Yuffie pouted, "You haven't been here long."

Sora shrugged, taking the Sea Salt ice cream offered to him from Aerith, "Had nothing to do so I came to bug."

Riku just grinned, "He came to see his boyfriend, that's about it."

"RIKU!" Sora protested.

Aerith smiled, ever so innocently, "Ah, you mean Sora got another kiss out of Sephiroth?"

"AEIRTH!" Sora cried.

"You should've seen it coming." Leon answered smugly, smirking at Sora.

Sora just glared at the other brunette, "Don't stat with me, **_Squall_**."

"I told you, it's **_Leon_**."

Yuffie just sighed dramatically, "So Sora, when can we hear wedding bells?"

Sora glared, "Shut the hell up!"

God, why was everyone picking on him?

The sound of laughter rung in his ears, but everyone in the house was still teasing him.

That laughter still rang, a higher notch.

'_Fucking Roxas, stop laughing._' Sora sneered, melting into his seat.

'_Alright, alright, I'll stop._' Slowly, Roxas's laughs died down, '_God, you sound like you want Sephiroth to fuck you or something._'

"ROXAS!" Sora paled, shooting up from the seat.

Roxas's chuckled died in his ear.

Everyone blinked.

"What?" Came Riku's voice, the first one Sora heard.

Sora deadpanned, "That's it, I'm leaving, Riku you're staying here."

They laughed, watching Sora walk out.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku made his way towards the landing area where the Gummi Ship was, Donald and Goofy right next to him.

"We'll see you guys later." Riku waved, following the other two.

They made their way to the ship, dropping everything.

They would have gotten on the ship.

If the ship was **_there_**.

"SORAAAAA!"

And back at Destiny Islands, the Gummi Ship sat on the ocean, next to the dock, as a brunette and blonde ate Sea Salt Ice Cream and sat on the Paopu tree.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: Well… there ya go… I think… no… I don't really think… I doubt people will really like this… I've never done a sequel before, so there. And on top of it, the request was for some OOC-ness...

Sora: uh huh, let's post.

Tke: And yes, KC, lint/fuzz, same shit

Sora: PEOPLE GET CHIBI HAPPY SEPHIROTH PLUSHIES FOR REVIEWING!


End file.
